LADRONA DE CORAZONES
by candilu
Summary: Quien no haya robado nunca un corazón que lance la primera piedra RinxSesshoumaru KagomexInuyasha


**Ladrona de corazones**

**Capitulo 1**

**Introducción**

La mañana en Corazón era fría, apenas se podían sentir los tibios rayos del astro rey atravesando la densa niebla. En las calles se podían distinguir algunas siluetas de los labriegos que se dirigían a sus trabajos, mientras sus mujeres permanecían en sus casas cuidando a sus hijos y haciendo labores domesticas.

Era bien sabido que ese pueblo era una rica zona agrícola, rodeada de recursos naturales, sin embargo la población permanecía sumida en la miseria a causa de los terratenientes quienes en su ambición pagaban lo mínimo aprovechándose de la necesidad de los habitantes de aquella región que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de otras pueblos dificultándoles la búsqueda de nuevas oportunidades.

En la casa de la familia Ono- Higurashi, el patriarca de la casa permanecía en el laboratorio ubicado en el sótano de su hogar, estaba muy entretenido revisando algunos libros y viejos apuntes de la escuela de medicina que había dejado hacía mucho tiempo cuando termino su carrera. Para Naraku era habitual permanecer durante días encerrado en ese lugar tratando de encontrar una cura para el resiente brote de enfermedades respiratorias entre los pobladores del pueblo. Su esposa Kikyo era su mayor apoyo, la mujer era su soporte ante las habladurías de la gente que solía decir que si no fuera por ella esa familia estuviera viviendo en la calle. Y era en parte verdad, pues Naraku pasaba más tiempo con la gente humilde que apenas si podía pagarle sus servicios con una medida de arroz o algún animal de granja en lugar de dedicarse a ser medico de cabecera de los ricos del lugar, mientras que Kikyo administraba el dinero que sus padres le habían heredado y lo que ganaba confeccionando hermosos vestidos para las señoritas ricas quienes morían por tener uno de sus diseños.

Kikyo Higurashi provenía de una familia de alcurnia quienes habían venido a menos después de la guerra, mas aún así habían mantenido cierto estilo de vida desahogado y debido a su ilustre apellido todavía eran considerados gente bien. Los señores Higurashi habían esperado que su bella hija se casara con algún personaje rico de aquellos que solían pretenderla y así recuperar su status de gente privilegiada no solo en nombre si no también en fortuna; sin embargo ella había preferido al joven medico hijo de un abogado en bancarrota. Aquello había llenado de desilusión a sus padres quienes se sobaban las manos por la inmensa fortuna que significaria el enlace entre su hija y el joven Inuyasha -hijo del señor Onigumo quien era incapaz de ocultar que estaba prendado de la belleza de la muchacha- así que rogaban en el buen sentido común de su hija para aceptar los galanteos del joven quien desgraciadamente no era favorecido por Kikyo.

Cuando la chica se casó con su pretendiente pobre sus padres le dijeron que había cometido el peor error ante los ojos de la sociedad: casarse por amor con un hombre sin fortuna. Pero a la joven esposa le importaban poco las opiniones de los demás, ella amaba a su marido y viceversa y estaba segura de que juntos podrían criar a su familia.

De eso habían pasado 17 años y nunca ni por un segundo se había arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión. Su esposo era un hombre ejemplar, dedicado y devoto. Le había dado 2 hermosas hijas y muchos años de felicidad.

Para el matrimonio sus hijas eran su mayor tesoro, Kikyo y Naraku las había educado muy bien, ambas habían sido bien instruidas en buenas maneras aunque pareciera que la menor hubiese dejado colgados sus buenos modales en el ropero sabía que podía contar con que en el momento adecuado se comportaría a la altura.

Para la madre observar a sus hijas siempre era un deleite, para ella ambas eran igual de hermosas pero debía reconocer las visibles diferencias entre las dos: Kagome, la mayor era bellísima, unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules adornaban su hermoso rostro, su cabello de ébano y su grácil figura así como su buen corazón y su temperamento sereno hacían a los jóvenes enloquecer por conseguir sus atenciones, y su Rin también era muy bonita pero su manera de ser tan directa y descarada hacía huir despavorido hasta el mas valiente -aunque sabía que dentro de toda esa rebeldia había un corazón muy frágil-, al igual que su hermana su cabello era negro y su figura también era muy delgada, sin embargo sus ojos eran como los de su padre de un color café oscuro casi negro con una chispa muy especial que su padre solía decir que era el ingenio desmedido brillando desde adentro.

-Kagome –la llamó al notar a la chica tratando de coser la bastilla del vestido- deja eso yo lo termino

-Pero yo se hacerlo madre

-Lo sé cariño, pero debo entregarlo en unas horas y a tu paso no creo que sea posible

La chica le entregó la prenda a su madre frunciendo el ceño. A veces se sentía una inútil, cuando quería ayudar a Naraku este le pedía que tuviera cuidado pues manejaba algunas sustancias peligrosas y casi siempre al final terminaba embarrada de algo extraño, y cuando quería ayudarle a Kikyo esta le daba lo de menor dificultad y aún así siempre terminaba haciéndolo ella. Salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación, pues su madre requería de toda su concentración y de ello dependía el pago que le darían.

Sabía que sus padres no hacían diferencias entre sus hijas pero al lado de Rin que solía aprender cualquier cosa a gran velocidad se veía en desventaja, si, quizás ella era mas popular con los chicos pero todos ellos esperaban algo mas, en cambio Rin que no tenía tantos pretendientes si tenía muchos amigos que le eran incondicionales.

Como le hubiese gustado ser menos bonita y mas lista, de esa manera habría encontrado una ocupación en la que fuera tan buena que no solamente se referirían a ella como "la Bella señorita Ono cuyos ojos de diamantes y piel inmaculada deslumbra hasta al mismo sol" como odiaba que siempre fuera esa su referencia, le parecía repulsivo el galanteo cursi al que en repetidas ocasiones era sometida pero odiaba aun mas que fuera visitada por caballeros de lejanos lugares que pretendian conocerla como si ella fuera un punto turístico mas de la provincia.

Kagome solamente queria que alguien la amara por el simple hecho de ser Kagome Ono, no por tener ojos de diamante, ni piel inmaculada, si no solamente por ser ella.

Salió al patio y se recargo contra un enorme cerezo, observo a la distancia a su hermana Rin, quien a sus 16 años seguía siendo una marimacho, se la pasaba jugando con los hijos varones de sus vecinos, lo que ha veces levantaba habladurías de las viejas envidiosas del pueblo que viendo lo bien que se llevaban los muchachos la hacían ver como una coqueta -lo mas alejado de la realidad- puesto que a Rin lo que menos le interesaba era el romance sino al contrario, buscaba aliados, compinches con quienes ponerse de acuerdo para hacer travesuras y salir bien librados.

Kagome se abrazó mientras la miraba rodeada de sus amigos, sonriendo y corriendo con el vestido sucio y pisado, a veces no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por el desenfado con el que su hermana menor se desenvolvía sin importarle el que dirán ni su aspecto fisico que asemejaba mas al de un minero por el color tostado a causa de tanto sol, si tan solo ella pudiese soltarse un poco mas, si tan solo no fuera tan timida quizás se animaria siquiera a caminar descalza por el jardín, pero el simple hecho de mostrar sus pies desnudos le producía un sentimiento de pudor. Definitivamente no tenía la audacia ni el descaro de su pequeña hermana, pero no dejaría que eso la hiciera sentir mal, siempre se podía aprender y ella estaba decidida a encontrar algo en lo que fuera especial.

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el grito de Rin que corría hacía ella con los zapatos en la mano.

-Rin que haces corriendo descalza? –la regaño mientras la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento se apoyaba sontra ella llenandola de barro- sabes que de por si todos te consideran una cavernicola, por favor no hagas cosas que apoyen aún mas esa imagen que tienen de ti

-Porque crees que deberia importarme lo que opinan de mi los vecinos? –preguntó en voz alta, provocadora- ¿acaso alguno de ellos será capaz de convertirme en una princesa y me montará en su blanco corcel?

-Me preocupas Rin

-Deja de preocuparte por mi y hazlo por ti. Hermana tu sabes que en mi vida lo importante no son las apariencias si no los hechos concretos, no me importa que me critiquen por divertirme, sanamente por supuesto – Rin comenzó a calzarse las botas mientras su hermana se sacudia su propio vestido- me preocupa que se metan en cosas que no son de su incumbencia en lugar de ocuparse de lo que debieran

-Ya basta Rin, sabes que aunque nuestros padres pretendan hacer oidos sordos a las habladurias, en el fondo se preocupan de que a la larga eso perjudique a la familia

-Kagome, no te preocupes te prometo que no importa lo que suceda conmigo, siempre habrá un ricachón dispuesto a enamorarte y llevarte a su mansión

-Sabes que a mi no me interesa el dinero – grito enfadada- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en convertirme en una de esas señoras estiradas de la alta sociedad sin el menor reparo? Jamás me enamoraria de un rico esa seria mi peor elección, nunca seria feliz rodeada de lujo pero desprovista de amor

-Disculpame no quise ofenderte, pero sabes que eres como un iman para ese tipo de pretendientes, además ¿crees que no serias capaz de amar a un hombre por el tamaño de su fortuna? ¿Tu también juzgas a los demás por lo que poseen?–la miro con seriedad- creo que te estas pareciendo demasiado a los vecinos con todos esos prejuicios

-No me hagas reir, ¿acaso no es lo que haces tu? –preguntó mientras caminaban hacía la casa- ¿no sueles expresarte con desprecio de los hacendados y aristocratas?

-Yo no los odio

-Y entonces porque……

-Tal vez tienes razón y la gente malentiende las cosas con gran facilidad, lo cierto es que eso que estas diciendo no tiene ningun fundamento, si, es verdad que suelo hablar en contra de algunos terratenientes pero no es porque son ricos si no porque son injustos con los trabajan para ellos, son avaros con la tierra algo que ni siquiera les pertenece, y además aún no he conocido a uno de buen corazón pero eso no significa que no haya alguno bueno, y es mas te aseguro que si conociera a un millonario que fuera generoso le besaría los pies –dijo burlona tratando de romper la charla tensa

-Aun si tuviera hongos y le olieran mal?–preguntó Kagome sonriendo

-Aun as- contestó divertida- dejemos de pelear ¿si? Los Ono no podemos estar divididos, si eso sucediera se perdería el equilibrio en este mundo

-Tienes razón, además no me gusta debatir contigo, me marea toda esa cantidad de palabras que salen de tu boca

-Jajajaja, te prometo que aprenderé a guardar las apariencias para salvaguardar la reputación de la familia –prometio mientras le ofrecia el meñique

-Y yo que no juzgare tan duramente a la gente pudiente –añadió Kagome sellando el pacto

Y asi las dos hermanas cruzaron la puerta de su hogar dejando atrás sus desacuerdos pues como única regla en casa de los Ono quedaba estrictamente prohibido pelear y discutir a menos que quisieran ganarse un sermón de Naraku que era peor de aburrido que sermón de iglesia lo que no dejaba margen de elección para dejar volando cualquier desavenencia.

Y asi transcurrieron algunos meses en completa tranquilidad sin pensar que los acontecimientos que vendrían en el futuro próximo transformarían sus vidas de una forma en que jamás habrían imaginado.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

* * *

**Una disculpa por haberme desaparecido, pero algunas concordaran conmigo en que la "aborrecencia" es una edad llena de bajones y yo no soy la excepción.**

**Hola chicas! para las que querian un nuevo fic de Sesshoumaru y Rin espero que este les guste.**


End file.
